Dolly Daydream
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Annie can't stop thinking, dreaming or fantasying about DI Sam Tyler. it can be quite embarrasing at times...heartbreaking at others. Sam/Annie


Annie didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was some sort of Freudian diseased because it just wasn't natural or healthy to think about one man all the time.

Especially a madman who thinks he's from the future.

And he's your superior officer.

Unfortunately the latter just makes the fantasies increase. After all it's just plain sexy to have your DI handcuff you.

The thing is it's not like Sam Tyler was the most handsome man she had ever met. In fact Neil was better looking. However Sam was the most handsome man in the police station and perhaps that's why she finds it's so irresistible to keep on fantasying about him. Compared to Gene Hunt's scariness, Ray's sexist comments and Chris' little brother act, Sam was the sexiest man in that building.

She can't help but think what his shoulders might look like under that leather jacket of his. Or his chest beneath his shirt that she could so easily unbutton. And her eyes keep going down to his bum when he walks past in tight jeans.

He smells wonderful too. They've hugged a few times and he smells clean and musky all at the same time. It's enough to drive her mad with lust, to make her rip off his shirt. It's been sheer self-control that kept her from doing so and ending up being arrested for sexual harassment.

His personality was sweet – when he wasn't being crazy. Sam was always respectful to all of the women in the station, not just her. He complimented them when it was due, never stared down their blouses or at their behinds and requested with please and thank Yous, instead of demands like the other men.

She would guess the fantasies started after Sam rescued her from Trent and his thief buddies. They were just regular fantasies of a Prince Charming in leather jacket saving her from the bad guys and kissing her sweetly at the end. But then they grew more and more passionate. Soon the scary warehouse would fade into a bedroom and her imagination would solve the mystery of what was under that leather jacket.

She should really be ashamed of herself.

LoMLoMLoMLoM

The first...most vivid fantasy she ever had would be after she walked in on Sam being handcuffed to the bed.

Naked.

Not only she now knew what he looked like under his clothes but she now had this desperate need to chain him to her own bed. A huge part of her was filled with jealousy and rage that some other woman had Sam like that before her. Which was why she avoided him a bit. It wasn't really his fault that Warren wanted to have some dirt on him and sent Joni Newton to trap him.

Well yes it was but Sam had high morels which was something to be said about a man.

But seeing him there tied to the bed naked just made her wish that Gene Hunt wasn't there. That it was just her and Sam...That Sam was asleep when she snuck into his flat thanks to the kind landlord who lent her a key.

She would slip her shoes off first, so her feet would pad quietly across the wooden floor. She slowly took her jacket off, her little tie was gone immediately and the buttons on her blouse were undone. The bed creaked under her weight as she sat on it beside Sam. Her fingers slowly traced his collarbone, his skin was cool to her touch and he stirred slightly.

Her fingers slowly made their way up to his chin, his jaw, his cheek and then to his lip where her thumb gently brushed his bottom lip.

His eyes fluttered open. "Annie" he murmured. His voice his thick and husky and it sends shivers down her spine.

She swooped down and kissed him before he can say anything else. Before she loses her courage and backs away. It was just a chaste kiss, a simple press of the lips but then he responded, pressing his back to hers. Her lips began to lead a dance that she didn't know with Sam's lips.

He moaned and she couldn't help groan with him. It was a good kiss. Perhaps the best she ever had.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Annie couldn't resist asking cheekily.

Sam blushed lightly and she couldn't help think he was adorable. "I...err...well...I don't actually know what happened"

She straddled him, her skirt hitching up over her things and nothing protecting her from Sam's dick (pardon her language) apart from her knickers. Thank god for the insight to forgo tights.

"Annie" Sam said looking startled.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Annie asked quietly. "I never went to Warren's club till that night. I wanted to make you look at me, instead you were dancing with that girl" He stared at her with wide doe like eyes and she couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him again. "Let me enjoy this" she begged.

He nodded and she smiled as sexily as she could.

She began to move her hips against his, rubbing her cotton covered vagina against his naked self. She couldn't help grin when he let out stifled gasp and she could feel him hardening against her.

"Annie" he groaned.

She slipped off her blouse completely and reached behind to undo her bra, her hips grating into his a little harder causing him to moan a little. She felt like the cat that got the cream. Well not yet but soon she will.

"Annie"

Her hands were touching him. She needed to touch him, to feel every bit of his chest, to make him lean into her touch, to make him want her like she wanted him for so long...

"Annie"

This was too good to be true.

"Annie, are you ok?"

Annie's eyes fluttered open and she sat up immediately when she realised she was in the Guv's car. Sam was dressed and sitting beside a smirking Guv while she was slouched all over the backseat having her own little fantasy.

Oh god.

She could feel her face turning bright red. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all" she said quickly.

"You were moaning" Sam said meeting her eye in the mirror. She ducked her head down to hide her blush.

The Guv snickered. "Probably trying to block the painful memory of you in the buff Sammy-boy"

"Oh shut up" Sam growled.

Annie didn't think she was going to be able to look at either man in the eye for a very long time. She might have to try and avoid Sam for a while. Just until she could control her raging need to shag him.

LoMLoMLoMLoM

"What? Please shag me, I'm in a coma"

"There's no need to be rude" she said, her smile fading. She didn't want him to take the mick; this wasn't a joke to her. "I was just saying"

"Sorry" he said as she walked away. "If it was a chat up line" she couldn't help but stop there. Was he going to suggest...? "Would it work?"

_Yes! _A million times yes, in fact the storage cupboard is empty right now.

"No chance" she said instead. She wasn't going to come off desperate. But as she sat down at her desk looking over some files she began to think about it. There was no way Sam would ever make the first move. After all he's in a coma, well not really he's just mental, he just thinks he's in a coma. Maybe a good shagging would wake him up to reality and they could move onto being a regular police couple without strange outbursts. Without really thinking she had gotten up and made her way back to his desk. He was looking over some files and didn't notice her until she coughed; he looked up with that surprised look. Wide innocent eyes, almost like Bambi. God she was going to shag Bambi, this is so wrong. "All right then"

"All right, what?" Sam asked.

"All right I'll shag you"

Sam choked slightly on his own spit. "What?" he said weakly. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you because I could have sworn you just said you'll shag me"

"I did" she said patiently. "Come on then"

"Annie-"

She grabbed hold of his hand, it was a lovely hand. Warm, clean, large compared to hers. Their fingers just naturally curled round each other, like they were meant to hold each other's hand. She pulled him up and began to drag him to a cupboard, looking sideways, double checking that DS Carling or worse DCI Hunt hadn't seen them. She then flung the door open and pushed Sam in before going in herself.

The moment she locked the door Sam spoke again. "Look Annie I was only joking. I didn't mean to disrespect y-"

She kissed him.

A harsh, forceful kiss because she's just fed up with waiting and she wasn't going to let him talk her out of this.

When she pulled away he looked heavy lidded, as if he'd been hit by that car he claims to been run over by. "Do shut up Sam" she murmured as huskily as she could, her fingers dragging down his front towards his jeans. "We don't want the Guv finding us. He'll never let us live it down"

"But An-ah...ah...oh..."

She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction as her hand found what she was looking for and began to move up and down. Getting him ready for what she wanted to do though that kiss seemed to have helped quite a bit.

She leaned up and kissed him again. He had the most marvellous lips ever. They were soft and silky and just brilliant at kissing. When she pulled away he immediately pulled her back, his nose nuzzling her neck, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sam" she purred. At least she hoped she purred, she probably just sounded concussed. "I can't take my knickers off if you keep holding on to me"

"Mmm, sorry" he mumbled pulling away reluctantly.

She smiled up at him as she carefully pulled her knickers down and kicked them off. She hugged him tightly before he encouraged her to wrap her legs round his waist. Skirt hiked up, jeans down to his knees and her back was suddenly up against the shelves with boxes of paper digging into her shoulder.

Her fingers were playing with the nape of his neck while he kissed her again. Distracting her so she wouldn't hurt when he thrusted into her.

He was taking her breath away. Literally, she was panting in between kisses and thrusts. His own fingers were down there under her skirt playing with her clit. She was going to...she was...oh...oh...

"Annie love, you ok?"

Annie snapped out of her fantasy and looked up at her superior female officer, Phyllis Dobbs. Oh god not again. And at work as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine Phyllis" she said smiling innocently as possible.

"Thinking about the Boss again?" Phyllis said with a knowing smirk.

"No...I...err...just wandered..."

"Come on Annie, it's all right love. The Boss is a good man, even if he's a bit mental, he's always polite and respectful to the women around here. Unlike some people I could mention" Phyllis glared at DS Carling walked past with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Besides, he likes you"

"No he doesn't. Not in that way" Annie mumbled, a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Course he does. I've seen the way he looks at you" Phyllis said. "It's like you're the only one on this planet"

LoMLoMLoMLoM

"Do I mean that little to you?"

He slipped a hand into her hair, his palm cupping her cheek as he gazed at her with the most intense eyes she had ever seen. "You mean the world to me"

Her breath hitched a little and she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "Then why are you doing this to me? To us?"

"I'm not" he said calmly.

She shook her head. "I don't understand"

And to her surprise he held up the tape and threw it in the canal beside them. She couldn't help but grin beneath her tears as she threw her arms round him. He spun her around in the air, laughing joyfully before putting her back on the ground. He face getting nearer to hers, her breath was coming out short already with the excitement and now her heart was beating faster as he got nearer and nearer...

Annie's eyes shot open and she peered at her clock. It was only eleven a night. She groaned and rolled round. Her heart was filled with so much disappointment, pain, unbearable pain of knowing she'd almost been betrayed.

Sam would put his morels. His 'going home' madness before her. She would come last after every single mad thought and all of his high morels.

She felt heartbroken and it hurt her so much because now she wasn't just wondering about what's under that jacket. She had fallen in love with him. Completely.

She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Screwing her eyes shut and thinking about anything that wasn't Sam Tyler.

The door knocked. Loudly ongoing banging that she couldn't ignore. "Annie! Annie, open up! It's me Sam!"

"Go away Sam" she shouted.

"Please Annie...you got to understand. It's wrong to let those things happen in a cell, the people might be innocent and it's our duty to protect them. What happened with Bi-?"

"You don't get it, do you? We're all human Sam; we're not some sort of figment of your imagination. We act stupidly sometimes and it's not fair that you look down at us and think we should all lose our jobs over it"

She was right up by the door now. Shouting through the wood, so very tempted to punch the door not that it would help.

"Annie..." Sam said helplessly. It was that broken voice that made her desperately want to open the door and drag him in. To hold him to her tightly and reassure him that everything will be all right. But she couldn't do it. Not now. Not when he just broke her heart. "Annie, I am so sorry. I...i wasn't thinking straight. I was concentrating on doing the right thing for the world...that I didn't think about doing the right thing for you"

"Too late now" Annie said.

"I know...and I'm sorry. You got to understand that, that tape had nothing to do how I feel about you" she looked at the door in a mix of confusion, anger, hope and curiosity. "You mean so much to me Annie. You mean more to me than the air we breath. More than the booze the Guv lives on and more than this stupid need to go home. I love you Annie"

She was openly crying now. She couldn't help it, she waited for felt like centuries for him to finally realise...and now after all this hurt he was admitting it.

"I'm going to stay here with you. Forever" he promised.

"Oh Sam!" she cried out flinging the door open.

There was no one there.

Her eyes shot open as the alarm went off. It was all just a mean and terrible dream. Her fantasies coming to haunt her at the worst possible moment.

She wiped her eyes. Sam's apologies weren't real but the tears were.

LoMLoMLoMLoMLoM

As the year dragged on Annie swore that her 1974 resolution would have to be never think of Sam Tyler. Her work did not help at all. Not only was she working in near proximity of him but every single thing he or she did led to a fantasy.

The worst examples would be that Man U scarf, she dreamt of him tying her to the bed with that. Or working in a pub undercover, sneaking off the toilets leaving the poor punters under Gene Hunt's mercy. And when she was wearing that Nurse uniform – isn't it supposed to be the man fantasying about nurses taking care of them?

It just built up and up. And then he kissed her. Undercover, they were pretending to be husband and wife. It was all quick and very chaste but she had just gotten a taste of his lips and wanted so much more. And then on top of that they were dancing together. So very close, bodies up against one another and she could have sworn she felt something stirring in DI Tyler's trousers.

So when she had to be swapped with some slimy git that was their suspect she took all her frustrations out on him. With the whip.

She didn't think she'd ever seen Sam looked so shocked and the Guv so respecting.

And then her heart was broken so very quickly when it turned out Sam was some sort of double agent. She liked to think there was still a faint mark on his cheek where she slapped him. But once again he confused her because when she realised this was it. That her and the team were going to die...he came back and saved them all.

She had to think through it but Sam kept mumbling something about staying with them. Never leaving them again. Made his choice. She dreamt that he would stay with her forever, just like he promised before in her dreams.

"Tell me what I should do Annie"

Well wasn't that loaded? He had said it plenty of times before and she always wanted to tell him to kiss her, to take her round the corner and have her, to stay, to love her. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Especially with his last confession. So she told him the easiest one to say.

"Stay" she whispered, "here. Forever"

He smiled a crooked smile that made her heart flutter. "All right then, I will" he murmured.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was so close to her and he was looking at her with that intense hungry look that he only ever had in her fantasies. He got closer and his hands cupped her face and he kissed her so softly. Just a brush of lips. And then again. Longer and more intense.

Then Gene Hunt had to interrupt it.

Oh well, Sam was staying now. Forever. She had all the time to act out all of her fantasies.

Which strangely enough, she discovers many years later after they got married and moved onto the 'pub', never stop. She keeps having new ones and new ideas and Sam is always eager to do whatever she asks.

Like right now, she's on top of him playing cops and robbers (again) and he's just grinning up at her with so much lust and love that it drives her to be more naughty.

Then of course the door knocks.

Sam groans. "Who the hell is that?"

"I'll go and check" Annie said, since she was the only one semi-dressed (in her policewoman uniform. Sam being the robber had gotten naked rather quickly). She staggered towards the door and opened it to find Nelson standing there with leer. "Oh hello"

"Annie, Mon Bruv" Nelson said nodding to Sam who just groaned even louder in embarrassment. "Everyone's complaining. Even Shaz and Chris don't make this much noise. The big guy upstairs says if you don't get soundproofing he'll personally hand your hides to Keats and his boss"

Annie blushed. "Ah, we're sorry"

"No problems little lady" Nelson said reassuringly. "I'm here to fix up the sound proofing. You and Sam keep on making lots of love. There's not enough in the world these days. Besides it's better than dreaming, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Annie said as Nelson clicked his fingers.

"Sound proofing all fixed up. Have a drink on the house when you're done, see you later Dolly Daydream"


End file.
